


My Gal Sadie

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gil/Warrick end game, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), pre-slash in early chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Warrick's first day on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> For me, CSI ended about 10 mins before the end of S6. Just sayin'.
> 
> 20 June 2016: I realised this should've been posted as chapters in one fic instead of as parts, so I fixed it. More will be coming shortly. I promise. :)
> 
> This starts out as a G rating by will be NC-17 before the end. 
> 
> 8 July 2016: So, I have FINALLY finished this story, thanks to the WIP Big Bang 2016. This also garnered me some artwork, by the lovely and awesome [kuwlshadow. ](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com)(Link to LJ which features their other awesome artwork).
> 
>   
>    
> 

Part 1, Prequel 1

Warrick Brown walks through the maze-like corridors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. After almost five minutes, he finds the right door and he knocks, entering after hearing a muffled "Come in" from the inside the office.

He walks into the room and stops dead in his tracks, staring at the office—both surprised and not a little grossed out at all the specimens and insects lining the shelves. Warrick is beginning to wonder what sort of man his new supervisor is.

He assumes the man sitting at the desk, reading a reference book of some kind, is Gil Grissom. Closing the book before setting it on the desk, the man stands up and smiles at Warrick, reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm Grissom, you must be Warrick."

"Yes, Warrick Brown," he replies, shaking Grissom's hand.

"Good to meet you. I look forward to working with you," Grissom says. Then he gets a positively huge smile on his face. "Now, I need some of your blood." Grissom walks around to Warrick's side of the desk.

"My blood? What for?" Warrick asks, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"It's customary for all new hires," Grissom replies.

"Uh, huh. I didn't notice that section in the 'New Employee's Handbook'."

Grissom looks at him in surprise. "It's….unofficial," he says, grinning like a little boy playing a practical joke.

Warrick grins back, trying to ignore just how good looking Dr. Grissom is. "Yeah, well, if it's all the same, I'll just wait until they make it official."

When Grissom stares at him for a couple of minutes, it makes Warrick wonder if he's fucked up this job before he's even started. Then, Grissom starts chuckling.

"You're the first person to talk their way out of giving the blood," he says, and he tilts his head, a ghost of a grin on his face, and looks at Warrick. "I think I'm really going to like working with you, Warrick Brown."

Warrick smiles. Grissom seems like a strange little man, but even with all that, Warrick thinks he's found his place, at least, he hopes he has. "Yeah, I think I'm going to like working here, Dr. Grissom."

"Good. And please, call me Gil, Gris, or Grissom. Doctor is way too formal," Grissom says. "Come on, let me give you a tour of the lab and introduce you to some of your new coworkers."

Warrick is still smiling as he follows Grissom out of the office into the lab.


	2. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was what happened to Nick the reason Warrick got married?

Part 2, Prequel #2

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister at the drive through chapel at Circus-Circus intones. "You may kiss your bride," he adds, smiling at Warrick and Tina Brown.

Warrick smiles before kissing his bride and deep down, he wonders if he's just made the biggest mistake of his life. He doesn't let his doubt show, instead acts the part of the newlywed and whisks his bride back to the Honeymoon Suite at the hotel.

An hour later and Tina is sound asleep, her arm lax over Warrick's waist, her head on his shoulder and he has his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He should be sleeping but he's wide awake. He wonders how he'll tell everyone that he's married a woman he'd dated for only two months. He sighs, knowing the reason he married Tina had little to do with love; yes, he likes her and the sex is great but his reasons have more to do with getting on with his life. The too close call that Nick suffered recently has made Warrick realise that he was stagnating in his own life. He had to move on…move on from Gil Grissom. Not that they've had anything more than friendship, but that has ended up not being enough for Warrick.

Warrick had found the man attractive from the first day they'd met and over the years he's worked at the lab, they had gone from coworkers, to casual friends to good friends. Then, almost two years ago, Warrick realised his feelings for Gil were more than friendship; it had been a gradual process, falling in love with Gil Grissom. There'd been no blinding flash of love…just a gentle, soft fall.

Initially, when he'd first realised his attraction, had recognised his feelings, Warrick had flirted with Gil, nothing too overt, just hints dropped here and there, but Gil had been oblivious. So Warrick had hidden his feelings away and had maintained his friendship with Gil even though he wanted so much more. But it hadn't been enough…and never would be. He values his friendship with Gil too much to go making dramatic declarations of love; he doesn't dare risk it, although he knows Gil wouldn't be offended, but he does think Gil would feel sorry for him and that would change their friendship irrevocably. He's called himself all kinds of coward for not even trying to take that step forward with Gil but he just can't do it.

Warrick looks at Tina again and thinks this is, quite possibly, the most cowardly thing he has ever done in his life. He hates himself for it and he wonders how long his marriage will last….


	3. Can't Handle It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil visits an old friend after learning of Warrick's marriage.

Part 3, Prequel 3

"So, Warrick got married? Who's the lucky lady?" asks Lady Heather as she pours the tea.

"Some nurse, her name is Tina. They met at the hospital she works at and they only knew each other for a couple of months before they got married."

Heather sits down, crossing her legs and sipping at her tea. She regards Gil for a moment. "You sound upset, Gil."

Grissom doesn't respond immediately; instead he lifts his cup and stares at the steaming tea. "I'm not upset."

Raising an eyebrow and chuckling softly, Heather says, "You _sound_ upset."

Gil glares at her. "Why ask if you already know? Of course, I'm upset. You know how I feel about him."

"Perhaps if you had told him—"

"He's straight! And I doubt he'd appreciate his boss coming onto him!" Gil stands up and starts pacing in front of the fire place. "I'm such a damned coward. But I didn't want to lose his friendship… or his respect," Gil stops pacing and looks at Lady Heather.

She's taken aback by the pain she sees in his blue eyes. Standing up, she moves to stand behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she lays her head against the back of his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gil, I know this is hard for you," she says softly.

Gil grasps her hands in his own. "It's too much for me, Heather. I don't want to talk about it…I don't even want to think about it…. Help me forget, just for a little while?"

Heather urges him to turn around and then reaches up, gently kissing his forehead. "Of course," is all she says before taking his hand and leading him into her bedroom.


	4. Like Sunshine and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrick becomes a father but tragedy strikes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set about a year after Warrick got married.

Series: My Gal Sadie, Part 4, Chapter 1

_"Joy and pain_  
Like sunshine and rain."  
"Joy and Pain" by Rob Base

Warrick Brown looks at his watch, again, before leaning forward in the chair, head in hands. It has been two hours since his daughter was born. Two hours since Tina has been rushed into surgery to try and control her bleeding…and they haven't come out to update him yet. Warrick feels the tears welling up in his eyes; he can't lose Tina, not now. After his initial doubts about his marriage, he's come to love her, not a deep, passionate love, but love, none the less. She's the mother of his child, he can't lose her.

"Mr. Brown?"

Warrick jumps up, looking at the nurse who is holding his daughter. "Do you—Tina?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything," she says. "I brought your daughter out, I thought you might like to hold her?"

He feels like yelling at her, asking her why on earth she thinks he'd want to hold the child who may have killed his wife. Instead, he keeps his anger down, and holds his shaking hands out to take her…and when he looks at her sweet face and into her green eyes, the same bright shade as his own, Warrick feels his anger fall away completely. He cuddles her close to his body, amazed at her perfection, from the thin tufts of dark curly hair on her head to her oh-so-tiny fingers. Leaning down, Warrick kisses her forehead, whispering, "Oh, baby girl, I hope your Mama is okay."

"Warrick?"

He looks up in surprise when he hears Gil Grissom's voice. "Gil? What—"

"Nick told me you'd called and what had happened. I wanted to come down and see how you were doing. Do you know anything about Tina, yet?" he asks.

Warrick shook his head. "No, they haven't told me anything yet."

"Hopefully we'll have some news, soon," Gil says quietly. He reaches out, pushing the blanket aside so he can see the baby. "She's beautiful, Warrick. She has your eyes," Gil says, looking at Warrick.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous," he manages.

"Did you have a name picked out?"

Warrick nods. "Yes, Sadie Elizabeth, after out moms."

"Nice names."

Before Gil can say anything else, they hear someone clear his throat. "Mr. Brown?" he asks.

"Yes?" Warrick looks at the man and knows it's the doctor. He can tell from the look on the man's face what his news is. "God, no," he whispers.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Brown, but your wife didn't make it. We did everything we could for her, but she'd lost too much blood," he says. "I'm sorry."

Warrick drops into the nearest chair and Gil reaches out and takes Sadie from Warrick, cradling her in his arms. He looks at the doctor. "Can you get a nurse to take Sadie back to the nursery, please?"

"Of course," the doctor says, looking glad to leave.

Gil sits down next to Warrick, shifting Sadie so she's in one arm and he slides the other around Warrick's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispers, not knowing what else to say; words are so inadequate at times. He just holds onto Warrick, offering what comfort he can.

When the nurse comes over, Gil hands Sadie to her. She looks at Warrick, "I'm sorry your wife didn't make it, Mr. Brown," she says quietly. "We'll take care of your daughter."

"Her name is Sadie," Gil says. As soon as the nurse is gone, Gil looks at Warrick and the pain he sees in his eyes and on his face, takes his breath away. "Oh, Warrick," he says. When Warrick leans against him, arm wrapping around Gil, his face pressing against Gil's shoulder, he wraps his arms around Warrick's shaking body. Leaning his cheek against the top of Warrick's head, Gil whispers, "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."


	5. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weeks following Tina's death.

Part 5, Chapter 2

12 days later

The days immediately after Sadie's birth and Tina's death pass by in a haze for Warrick. They bury Tina five days after her death; Warrick only remembers bits and pieces. It had been a large funeral, Tina's family, friends, and colleagues all wanting to pay tribute to her too short life. The day had been a typical bright, clear Las Vegas day. Warrick isn't sure how he made it through…

His friends and family have gathered around him. He's had visits from aunts, uncles and cousins, along with his team from the lab and even some of the techs; many of them went to Tina's funeral, too. And, of course, his Grams has been there for him, big time. Between her and Catherine, Warrick figures he knows just about everything he needs to to look after Sadie for the first few years of her life. Nick visits often, helping as much as he can with Sadie and bringing food with him almost every time, despite the fact the last thing Warrick's felt like doing is eat. Jim drops in quite a bit, ostensibly to check on Warrick, but Warrick's pretty sure he's there to see Sadie; he brings her a gift of some sort whenever he stops by and he always fusses over her. The others had come to visit as well, bringing food or gifts for the baby. Although Warrick has a special spot in his heart for Greg, who brought over a couple bags of his favourite coffee, God bless him.

The biggest surprise for Warrick has been Gil Grissom—he'd taken a week of his vacation time to stay with Warrick and Sadie. He'd helped Warrick with the funeral arrangements and has just been there for him. Gil had even paid close attention to all of Grams and Cath's instructions in baby care and can feed and change Sadie almost as well as Warrick does.

Grams had wanted to stay with Warrick but he didn't want to put her through having to help out with a baby; she'd raised her own kids and Warrick. It was time for her to just be a grandmother, so when Gil offered to stay, Warrick had quickly taken him up on the offer.

Gil also managed to get Warrick three months of parental leave and even now that he's back to work, Gil continues to stay at Warrick's. He's told Warrick a couple times to just let him know when he didn't want him there anymore. Warrick hasn't yet, he finds Gil's presence comforting, but he's feeling selfish now and he knows he needs to get used to doing things by alone, even though he hates the thought of Gil leaving.

"Hey, there, Daddy, I think your girl is hungry," Gil says, interrupting Warrick's thoughts.

Warrick smiles and takes Sadie, getting her settled before taking the bottle from Gil. "Thanks, Uncle Gil."

Gil grimaces and shakes his head. "I'll go get dinner started while you feed the princess," he says, turning around to go into the kitchen.

Warrick nods, wondering how he'll ever repay Gil for all his kindness. "Gil, thank you." The words don't seem to be enough, ever, but it's all he has right now.

Gil looks at Warrick over his shoulder. "As always, you're welcome, Warrick," he says before continuing into the kitchen.

Later that evening, the two of them are sitting on the couch, watching a documentary about insects in the Amazon rainforest. Warrick almost hates to admit it, but it is actually an interesting topic. When the show is done, Warrick looks at Gil. "Gil, I really appreciate everything you've done for me and Sadie—"

"But it's time for me to go home?" Gil finishes for him, smiling.

Warrick frowns. "Man, you've given up your own life to help us out—I feel guilty keeping you here. And if you don't leave soon, I might not let you go until she's in college!"

Gil chuckles. "I've been glad to help and I understand. You need to get into a regular routine for the both of you. And I have been missing my own bed," he's still smiling. He doesn't want Warrick to feel guilty for asking him to leave or for Gil's having helped him out. "I'll take my stuff home after lunch and head into work from there."

"Okay. I don't know how I would've gotten through all this without you, Gil. I can't thank you enough."

Reaching out, Gil squeezes Warrick's shoulder. "You're strong, Warrick, you'd've made it. But helping each other out, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, I guess they are. And I've got some of the best friends in the world."

"And if you need anything, anything at all, I'm just a phone call away, okay?"

Warrick manages a smile. "Okay."

"Now that that's settled, what do you want to watch now?"

"You choose," Warrick replies, leaning back against the sofa, his eyes still watching Gil and he wishes things could be different, that he could keep Gil here with him. But he'll take what he can get….


	6. Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come to some realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for trope_bingo on dreamwidth.
> 
> In my world, CSI forever ended about 10 mins before the end of Season 6—I haven't really watched since. But yes, I know GSR happened and I know what they did to Warrick. So, in my world, that didn't happen....
> 
> Prompt: kidfic
> 
> Many thanks to nebula99 for the beta read--you're a trooper!

Part 6 Chapter 3

Gil Grissom unlocked the door to his condo and stepped inside, carrying his bags of clothes and groceries with him. He closed the door and made his way through his home; it smelled…unused. He'd spent the last couple of weeks with Warrick Brown and his new daughter, Sadie.

Gil had never wanted kids of his own, not really, but he adored Sadie and she wasn't even a two months old. He knew part of it was her being Warrick's daughter, after all he loved Warrick so it would only seem natural he'd love any child of Warrick's. 

Walking through to the bedroom, Gil set his bags on the bed and proceeded to unpack them, putting things away or in the laundry as need be. Once that was done he still had a few hours to kill before going into work. He felt uncomfortable, like something was wrong and he couldn't quite place what it was.

He went to the kitchen to put away the few groceries he'd bought on his way home. When that was done, Gil looked around and sighed. He needed something to do. Mail, he could sort through the mail he'd neglected for the last couple of weeks. Most of his bills were on automatic payment, so it was mostly junk mail. He picked up the pile and dropped down onto his couch, slowly sorting the mail into piles of things to keep and things to get rid of. 

After flipping through a few envelopes, Gil stopped and realised that it was too quiet. He'd never noticed just how quiet his house could be. It had never bothered him before little Miss Sadie had come into his life. Even though it'd only been six weeks that he'd stayed with them, it had become his new normal. He missed the sounds of Warrick moving around, doing his thing, helping Gil make dinner. Gil was surprised to find he even missed the sounds of Sadie—her gurgling, moving, even her crying.

Rising from the couch, Gil walked over to his stereo and put some music on. It wasn't the same as being with Warrick and Sadie, but it helped fill the silence. He went back to sorting his mail, opening and reading what needed it, putting the rest aside for later.

Finished with his mail, Gil looked at his watch. He still had a couple hours before he had to be at work. He didn't know what was wrong with him; it never used to be a problem having spare time, he'd always had something to do to fill it. Now, it seemed like he had nothing to do, now that he wasn't helping out with Sadie. He hoped that he'd adjust to his old life quickly…Gil didn't really want to go and beg Warrick to let him move back in just because he missed him and Sadie.

He decided to try and catch up on some of his journal reading, he had gotten a bit behind while staying at Warrick's. Gil had just picked up an entomology journal when his phone rang.

Looking at the caller display, Gil smiled and answered the phone. "Hello, Lady Heather."

"Gil, how are you? It's been ages since I've heard from you," she asked.

"I'm good. I was just staying with Warrick and helping him with Sadie for a bit. I just got home today."

"How is Sadie doing? And Warrick of course."

"Fine, they're both fine. Sadie's beautiful, very much takes after Warrick. I think she'll be a heartbreaker when she grows up," he said.

"Like her father, then?" Heather teased.

"Heather," Gil said, warning in his voice.

"So, do you miss having a baby around or are you glad to be away from the chaos," Heather said, ignoring Gil.

"It's okay."

"Gil, don't lie to me. You know better," Heather replied using her command tone, the one Gil couldn't ignore.

"It's… it's too quiet here," Gil whispered. "This is stupid. It was only a couple weeks, already I miss them."

"It is not stupid, Gil. You love Warrick and because Sadie's his daughter, you care about her as well. I think you got a taste of what your life could be like…if you were brave enough to try for it," Heather said.

"Yeah, nothing like tormenting myself with what can never be," Gil said, bitterly. "Look, I've told you before; there can't ever be anything between Warrick and me."

"And I've told you, you will never know unless you ask," Heather said. She sighed at Gil's silence. "How about you come and visit me tomorrow, for breakfast, when you're done work. We can talk then."

"As long as we don't talk about this."

"As you wish," Heather said. "I'll see you then."

Gil hung up the phone, knowing that Heather would never drop this completely. And even though he knew she pursued it because she cared about him and wanted him to be happy, sometimes Gil wished she didn't care so much.

Warrick held Sadie against his shoulder, moving her a bit, trying to get her to stop crying. In the two days since Gil had left, Sadie had become more discontent and fussier. Crying more often and not settling as easy. 

He missed Gil. And not just because Sadie seemed discontent. He felt discontent as well. Warrick didn't want to call Gil and have him come over, but it seemed like that might be the only thing that would help. 

Warrick looked at his watch; Gil should be getting off shift in a half hour or so, assuming he hadn't caught a big case. He started to dial the number but stopped. Did he really want Gil thinking he couldn't manage?

Sadie let out another ear piercing wail. Warrick dialled the number, pride be damned. Warrick had to hope that Gil would be willing to help him out, yet again.


	7. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrick swallows his pride and asks Gil to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 7-10 were completed for the WIP Big Bang (aka Finish your shit).

Part 7, Chapter 4

 

Grissom was finishing up some paperwork when his phone rang. He looked at the number, smiling upon seeing Warrick's name. He answered it. "Warrick?"

"Hey Gil, I'm so sorry to bother you but could you stop by after shift? It's—" Warrick was interrupted by an ear piercing scream from his daughter.

Gil couldn't help but smile. "Our princess is giving you some trouble?"

"Yeah," Warrick said wryly. "I think she misses her Uncle Gil." He paused for a moment. "And so do I," he added quietly.

The sudden lump in Gil's throat made it hard for him to swallow, let alone speak.

"Gil, you still there?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I am. I've missed you both as well." Gil looked at his watch. "I'll be done here in about 20 minutes—I'll come right over to your place. Is there anything you need, that I can pick up for you?"

"Naw, man, just bring your self over here," Warrick said. "And thanks, Gil. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Hey, you're welcome; anything for my favourite girl. I'll see you in a little while, Warrick." Gil ended the call. He would do anything for Sadie. And for Warrick but Warrick didn't need to be aware of that fact.

Forty five minutes later, Gil was knocking on Warrick's door. He'd barely lifted his hand to rap a second time and the door swung open to reveal a frazzled Warrick Brown holding a crying Sadie Brown on his shoulder.

"Thank god you're here," Warrick said, standing aside so Gil could come in.

"Glad to be here," Gil replied. He walked inside and took off his shoes and jacket before reaching for the baby. "Come see Uncle Gil, princess," he said.

Almost as soon as she cuddled against Gil's chest, Sadie stopping crying. Warrick looked at Gil with narrowed eyes. "Gil, don't take this the wrong way, but I hate you."

Gil laughed. "Hey, when you've got the touch, you've got the touch." He looked at Warrick; the younger man looked exhausted. "How long?"

"Most of today, well, technically yesterday, I...I tried everything I could think of. I didn't want to bother Grams to come over. She raised my mom and me, she doesn't need to be raising Sadie as well."

Sadie started wiggling, so Gil shifted her to his other side. He reached out and put a hand on Warrick's shoulder. "I understand. Look, why don't you go to bed, I'll see if I can get Sadie to settle and maybe get her to sleep. I'll stay over, I assume the guest room is still made up? Is she's on the same feeding schedule? Has she been eating?"

"Yeah, she's been eating fine. She ate a full bottle an hour ago. Clean diaper, clean clothes. And sleep would be awesome," Warrick said. He pulled Gil and Sadie into a quick hug. "Thank you so much, man."

"You're welcome. Now go to bed." Gil made shooing motions at the other man.

"I'm going, I'm going," Warrick replied.

Gil watched him for a moment before turning his attention to the baby. He held her in front of him so he could get a good look at her. She stared up at him, arms waving. "You know who's holding you, don't you? Silly girl, giving your Daddy so many problems, why were you doing that?" Sadie gurgled happily and starting kicking her legs. "You wanted me to come and visit? Is that it?" Gil smiled down at her. 

Gil shifted her again; he needed some coffee and went into the kitchen to get a cup. He held it away from Sadie when she grabbed for it. "Don't need you starting the habit this young and it's too hot for little hands like yours."

Walking into the living room, Gil set his coffee down. He picked up a couple of the science magazines that were on the table. One had what looked to be an interesting article on beetles in the Amazon rain forest. Settling on the couch, Gil cradled Sadie in one arm and opened the article. He started reading it to her. While Gil knew she couldn't understand it, he did know the sound of his voice would soothe her.

Twenty minutes later, Gil glanced down to see that Sadie had settled and her eyelids were closing. Carefully standing up, Gil kept talking to her while he carried her into the nursery. He set her in her crib gently; her eyes opened and she let out a little hiccup of a cry. "Go to sleep, now," he whispered, rubbing her tummy. Sadie settled and Gil waited until she seemed to be fully asleep. He lifted his hand slowly and when she didn't fuss, he grabbed the baby monitor and went back into the living room.

He looked around—the room was a bit untidy—understandable since Warrick had been dealing with a very fussy baby since yesterday. Gil straightened up, picking up the toys and pillows and other odds and ends he found on the floor. Finished in the living room, Gil moved on to the kitchen; again not a horrible mess, but he still cleaned up and put the dishwasher on. Warrick's dishwasher ran quiet and wouldn't wake up daddy or the baby.

Gil poured himself another cup of coffee; he still wasn't tired enough for bed. He wondered how well Warrick had kept up with the laundry since it was not one of his favourite things to do. Gil went to the laundry room and could see a few loads of wash piled up. He sorted it and put a load in the washer—if he went to bed before it finished, he'd switch it over later in the morning.

Returning to the living room, Gil sat down on the couch, taking a long sip of his coffee and closed his eyes to savour the brew. His small bliss was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. Hoping like hell it wasn't work Gil picked up the phone and groaned at seeing Lady Heather's number. "I'm sorry," he said as soon as he answered the call.

"You'd better have a very good reason or standing me up," Lady Heather said, humour in her voice.

"It was another woman," Gil replied.

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes. And she's much, much younger than you," Gil teased.

"I'm disappointed in you, Gil—"

"Her name is Sadie."

Lady Heather laughed. "Okay, you're forgiven. This time. Are you at Warrick's place?"

"Yes, he called—Sadie wouldn't stop crying so he thought maybe she'd like to see her favourite uncle," Gil said, smiling.

****

Warrick shifted in his bed; he felt like he'd only been asleep for a few minutes. Looking at his clock, he saw it was over an hour since he'd finally collapsed into bed. He sighed, wondering why he'd woken up and realised it was his bladder prompting him. Warrick stayed still for a few moments, hoping the urge to piss would leave him, but no such luck. He was glad to not hear his daughter crying, it seemed that Gil had worked his magic.

Dragging himself out of bed, Warrick shuffled down the hallway to the bathroom (he swore that his next house would have an en suite), he could hear Gil talking. Warrick was too focused on his need to piss to pay much attention to Gil.

When he came out of the bathroom, Warrick could clearly see that Gil was talking on the phone. He paused for a moment, even though he knew he was eavesdropping, Warrick couldn't help himself.

"Lady Heather!" Gil said, sounding like he was chastising her.

Warrick smiled, he knew Gil had kept up a friendship with Lady Heather, although he'd wondered if it'd gone further than that.

"I've told you before, he's obviously straight. And even if he wasn't, I doubt he'd be interested in an old white guy like me."

"Look, I have no interest in losing his friendship by telling him anything, especially not that I care for him or that I want him. His and Sadie's happiness are important to me and I don't want to ruin that. Can we drop this, please?" Gil asked, rubbing his hand over his face.

Warrick was rooted in place with shock; he didn't register any more of Gil's conversation. He couldn't believe that he'd heard or what he just thought he'd heard. After a couple minutes, he made his way quietly back to his bed, head spinning. If he didn't know better, Warrick would have sworn Gil Grissom had confessed to caring for him. To wanting him.

Shifting around on his bed, Warrick wasn't sure what he should do with this information. What he'd like to do is go out and let Gil know those feelings weren't one sided but he knew that Gil would likely spook if Warrick were to be so bold.

He needed someone to discuss this with but Warrick had no idea who he could talk to. Cath was out—he'd never betray Gil like that—the older man wouldn't necessarily want Catherine knowing his personal business like this. Besides, even if Warrick lied and said it was a woman he was talking about, Cath's bullshit detector would ping like crazy; she'd always been able to read him like he could read the cards at a blackjack game.

Warrick considered Nick but while they were the best of friends, he wouldn't feel comfortable talking to him about this. And while Grams always had good advice and she was opened minded, Warrick really wasn't sure how she'd feel about her grandson wanting to take up with another man. Grams would see through any lie he tried to get past her faster than even Catherine would.

Rolling onto his back, Warrick sighed. He needed someone he could trust, who knew Gil and wouldn't betray him. Warrick could feel sleep pulling him under...and as it did, Lady Heather's face flashed behind his now closed eyes. His last thought before sleep claimed him was to wonder if she'd be willing to help him...and Gil.


	8. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrick needs some advice--and Lady Heather seems the right person to ask.

Part 8, Chapter 5

 

Warrick woke up and stretched. He felt better rested than he had in days. Turning his head, he glanced at his clock; it was just past noon. Thank god Gil had agreed to come over and help Warrick out, again.

Sitting up, Warrick rubbed a hand over his face. Gil. Oh, God, he had to deal with that and soon. But for right now, he'd focus on getting up and moving. Rising from the bed, he pulled on some sweats and a muscle shirt before leaving his room.

He walked into the kitchen and could see Gil in the living room, sitting back in the easy chair, holding Sadie and feeding her a bottle.

"Morning, Gil."

Gil smiled. "Good morning Warrick. You slept well?"

"Yep. Thanks again," Warrick said. He walked over and knelt down next to the chair, reaching out to rub Sadie's belly gently. "Hey sweet girl, you feeling better now? Hmm, are you?"

Sadie stopped suckling and looked in her father's direction. Warrick leaned in closer. "That's my girl," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He sat back on his heels, leaving his hand on her belly.

"Do you want to feed her?" Gil offered.

Warrick looked up at Gil and wanted to do nothing more than kiss the other man, but he knew that would freak out Gil more than slightly. He shook his head. "No, you look like you got it under control. I need to eat and then get a shower, if you don't mind," Warrick said. "And if you wanna crash here today, feel free."

"Thanks, I think I'll do that," Gil said. "And I can take care of Sadie until you're ready, don't worry about it."

Standing, Warrick put his hand on Gil's shoulder and let it linger. "Thanks, man."

"No problem, Warrick."

Warrick let his hand drop slowly from Gil's shoulder. "I think I'll grab that shower now, God knows I need it."

Gil watched Warrick walk into the bathroom and sighed. It was a sweet torture being so close to the other man but only being able to be friends with him. Gil treasured his friendship with Warrick more than almost everything in his life and didn't want to jeopardize it.

An hour and half later, Gil was sound asleep in the guest room at Warrick's place while Warrick was standing outside the door of Lady Heather's private apartment. Before he could chicken out and tell himself this was a bad idea (again), he rang the bell. After a moment, Lady Heather opened the door and managed to cover her surprise well.

"Mr. Brown, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you...about Gil," Warrick said, shifting Sadie in his arms. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, please do," Lady Heather said, standing to the side. She closed the door then strode past Warrick. "Follow me."

She led him into the richly furnished sitting room, decorated in dark blues and greens. "Please have a seat," she said, indicating an arm chair. Lady Heather looked at the baby. "I assume this is Sadie. May I hold her?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Warrick said, handing Sadie over to her. He sat down and watched as Heather cooed to the baby.

"It's been a long time since I've held a baby this small," Heather said, smiling at Sadie. She sat on the chair that was at angle to the seat Warrick was in. "And she's a very beautiful girl, you're quite lucky, Mr. Brown."

"Please, call me Warrick."

Heather smiled at him. "Very well. What can I do for you, Warrick?" she asked tilting her head to look at him.

Warrick wasn't sure how or even where to start. He regarded Lady Heather for a few moments and decided to the point would probably be best. "Earlier today, I heard Gil's side of a conversation he was having with you on the phone." Warrick paused, unsure how to continue. He could feel Heather's gaze on him, regarding him. "I want to know...I need to know...damn it. I know what I heard, but I'm not sure I believe it."

Lady Heather smiled. "I'm guessing you want to believe it, since you're here, talking to me." Sadie was starting to fuss, so Lady Heather shifted the baby up to her shoulder, rocking slightly. "You want to know how he feels about you and what, if anything you should do about it, hmm?"

The look of relief that passed over Warrick's face was enough to almost make her laugh. She was not unkind enough to do so. "I'll help you, but first, you need to tell me how you feel about Gil."

Warrick was quiet and looked down at the floor for a few moments. He raised his head, meeting Lady Heather's eyes. "Gil is one of the best friends I've ever had. I've been attracted to him for years, but with him being my boss and figuring he was straight... . I guess I never thought I'd have a chance. After everything that's happened since Sadie was born and Tina died...I've fallen in love with him. Until I overheard that phone call, I didn't think I had a hope in hell," Warrick said. "That what you wanted to know?"

"What about Tina? She didn't die that long ago."

Warrick scrubbed a hand over his face. "I know. I cared for Tina, loved her—she's the mother of my little girl. We'd decided to stick it out, stay together once she found out she was pregnant. Would we have lasted? I really don't know," he said. "I do know I've had a thing for Gil for years and never acted on it because I was scared. I'm still scared but losing Tina's made me realise that you need to go after what you want." Warrick took a deep breath. "But I care for Gil so much, I don't want to lose him, even as a friend, if I'm wrong about what I overheard."

Lady Heather was quiet as she considered what Warrick had told her. She nodded. "Okay. I had to know how you feel because I wasn't going to advise you to go after Gil if you weren't going to be in it for the long term. He's been hurt enough," Lady Heather said. 

She continued, "Warrick, I can't betray Gil's trust to tell you what he feels for you. I will say that whatever you're surmising from that phone conversation is probably accurate. I can also say that you'd be a fool if you didn't pursue him," she smiled. "Although you may have to be rather...insistent and persistent. It won't be easy for him to believe you're interested in him. Our Gil is a stubborn man."

"He is indeed," Warrick said. It was a relief to know that what he'd overheard meant what he had thought. There was one more thing he had to know. "Lady Heather, can I ask you something personal—"

"Yes, Gil and I have been lovers over the past few years—but not recently. It wasn't based on romantic love, but friendship and his need for comfort at times. While I adore Gil, I'm not in love with him nor him with me," Lady Heather said.

"How did you know that was my question?"

Lady Heather grinned. "It makes sense you would wonder about it. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask Gil. I hope our friendship won't be a problem for you?"

"Nah, Gil's very loyal—I know he'd never cheat."

"You're right, he wouldn't," Lady Heather said. She lifted Sadie out at arm's length and smiled at the baby. "I'll just say that if you manage to get Gil to out on a date with you and need a baby sitter, let me know and I'll clear my calendar for this beautiful girl."

Standing, Warrick took Sadie back into his arms and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind—especially if my Grams isn't available."

"I'm serious, Warrick," Lady Heather said. She stood and led him back to the door. She reached out and touched his arm. "Be careful with Gil, he's been hurt enough. Hell, I guess you both have."

Warrick took Lady Heather's hand in his own and squeezed it gently. "Trust me, the last thing I want to do is hurt Gil. I'm just glad he has someone that cares about him so much. And thank you for talking to me."

"You're welcome. And good luck," Lady Heather said. She opened the door and watched Warrick walk out to his car.

****  
On the drive home, Warrick tried to keep his focus on driving, though it was difficult. Even though Lady Heather hadn't been able to confirm Gil's feelings directly, she'd said as much without actually saying it. While Warrick didn't know Lady Heather that well, he did know that Gil trusted her, implicitly. That was enough for Warrick to put faith in what she'd told him.

That Warrick would have to proceed carefully,—being insistent and persistent—was an understatement. He didn't want to spook the other man. It wasn't that Gil was a delicate flower, but Warrick knew how dazed and unbelieving he'd been hearing what Gil had said during that phone conversation with Lady Heather this morning. It wouldn't be shocking for Gil to be equally as surprised if Warrick declared his love for the other man out of the blue. Plus, while he didn't know details, Warrick understood that some of Gil's past love life hadn't been great.

This was going to be an operation that required patience, stealth and cunning. Warrick grinned, he supposed he'd be courting Gil Grissom. The idea sat very well with him. 

He knew, too, that he wanted Gil to continue staying with him and Sadie. He just hoped Gil would agree, especially after Warrick had sent him home. Warrick decided to talk to Gil before the other man left for work tonight.


	9. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take Gil _that_ long to figure things out.

Part 9, Chapter 6

Running his errands had taken Warrick a bit longer than he'd planned. Arriving home and carrying Sadie inside, he found Gil was already up and watching the news on the TV.

Gil turned upon hearing the door open and smiled when he saw Warrick. "Hey, Warrick, get all your errands done?"

"Yeah, just took a bit longer than I figured. I think everyone and their grandmother was out at the grocery store today. Do you mind taking Sadie for a few minutes—it'll be quicker if I have both hands to carry the bags in." Warrick asked his question even as Gil was reaching up to take the baby.

"Of course," he said, grinning and cradling Sadie in his arms.

Warrick made quick work of bringing in the groceries and putting them away. Once that was done, he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning so he was facing Gil. "Gil, look, when I said you could go home, before—"

"I can head home—" Gil stopped at Warrick's raised hand.

"Hey, let me finish, okay?" At Gil's nod of assent, Warrick continued. "I didn't really want you to go but I figured you'd been here long enough, taken enough of your time. And it was a little bit of pride, I wanted to prove I could do it all on my own. Which has turned out not to be the case. I need your help—Sadie is obviously a lot happier with you here...and so am I," Warrick said dropping his gaze. He cleared his throat. "I just—don't agree just because of me, I mean, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, I'll understand. You got your own life—"

"Warrick, it's okay, I'll stay—for as long as you need me to. I like being here with Sadie," Gil paused. "And with you. In fact, when I went home, I felt a bit lonely."

His shoulders dropped in relief and Warrick smiled hugely. He reached out and clapped Gil gently on the shoulder. "Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me." Warrick moved a bit closer and leaned down, talking to Sadie. "You hear that, Sadie? Uncle Gil's gonna be staying with us for a while. Yes, he is!" Sadie gurgled, moving her hands up and down as if indicating her approval of the situation.

 

*****

After their sixth date in seven weeks, Gil finally figured out what was going on. They'd been to see a play—not the usual sort of thing Gil would have suspected Warrick would like but he'd asked Gil to go. It was definitely more Gil's type of thing and he couldn't understand why Warrick had asked him. Gil had puzzled over this for the last third of the play and was still thinking about it now.

They were having dinner at a quiet little restaurant a block from the theatre. Gil was taking his seat when he realised what was going on, or at least thought he did. Another part of his brain was trying to convince him that there was no way on earth this was a date. Only one way to find out for sure, "Warrick is this a date?"

The non-sequitur caught Warrick off guard for a moment and then he smiled broadly at Gil. "Yes, it is. And it's not our first, you know. To be honest, I'm surprised it took you this long to guess. Almost two months."

Gil stared at Warrick in silent shock. "I—two months? Why? What?"

"Don't often see you at a loss for words," Warrick said. He reached over and covered Gil's hand with his own; he could see the older man was starting to panic. "Yes, two months. I knew I couldn't rush things with you or you'd freak out. As to why? Because I'm attracted to you and because I have very strong feelings for you." Warrick brought Gil's hand up and discretely kissed the palm.

Gil kept staring at Warrick. He hardly noticed the waiter bringing the menus or the fact that Warrick didn't let go of his hand.

"I think I broke you. Catherine is so not gonna be happy with me. Never mind little Sadie," Warrick said. He let go of Gil's hand. " C'mon, you need to order your meal, we can talk later."

"After we order."

"Mmm-hmm, that'll be fine."

A few minutes later, the waiter had returned, taken their orders and left again. Gil was still staring at Warrick. "I can't believe you didn't tell me these were dates!"

Warrick shrugged. "Would you have said yes to any of them if I'd told you they were dates?"

"No, probably not, but—"

"And that's why I didn't tell you. You'd've freaked out and said no. I figured it'd be better to let you work it out on your own."

Gil frowned. "I don't think this is a good idea, Warrick. I mean, I'm your boss, I'm 15 years older than you. You're not even gay!"

"First of all, one of us can switch shifts at work so you're not my supervisor. Secondly, I'm well over the age of consent. Thirdly, no, I'm not gay but I am bisexual. Pretty sure you fall into that category too. Unless Lady Heather was lying to me?"

Gil closed his eyes momentarily. "You talked to Lady Heather about me, about us?" he asked, sounding on the verge of panic.

"Gil, look at me. Yes, I did. It was after I called you and asked for you to come back and help me with Sadie. I overheard your end of a phone call with her. I needed to make sure what I thought I heard was what I heard. She was quite discrete—and concerned about you."

"What did she tell you?" Gil ask, face hardening toward anger.

"That she couldn’t give me a yes or no answer to my question but that I quite possibly had assumed correctly about what I overheard. She also told me you two had been lovers but not romantically involved and that was because I asked—I needed to know if you were free. She didn't betray your privacy, Gil. I didn't expect her to."

Gil relaxed; he still wasn't happy they'd discussed him but he could understand why. He trusted that Heather hadn't given anything away. However, he would be calling her tomorrow.

"So how long would you have let this go on if I hadn't clued in?" Gil asked.

"As long as it took. Although, I must say, I was beginning to get a bit concerned. You're usually a better investigator."

"Well, it helps if I realise that something actually needs investigating," Gil said, eyebrow arched.

"Good point," Warrick said. "You know, even if it'd taken you another couple of months, I really wouldn't've minded. I liked spending time with you—and Sadie. I hope you don't mind."

Gil grinned. "No, not all Warrick. You're right, I probably would've completely closed you down before. To be honest, I'm still not sure this isn't a dream."

Warrick reached over and pinched Gil's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"See, not a dream," Warrick said, smirking.

Gil rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the help."

"Any time, man, any time," Warrick laughed.

Their food arrived and the two men ate for a few minutes. Warrick looked up to see Gil staring at him, a small smile on his face. Reaching up, Warrick asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no. I'm just...I feel like I've got, I don't know, permission to stare at you for as long as I like."

"Look at me as much as you like, Gil. I don't mind," Warrick said, smiling.

"That's good because I don't think I could stop now," Gil replied and kept looking at Warrick. "So...are we...boyfriends now?"  
"I guess so. I also hope we're mutually exclusive?"

Gil nodded. "Only way I do it," he said. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh, god."

"Is there something wrong?" Warrick asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh, not with us. It's just that when Lady Heather finds out we're together, she's going to be insufferably smug."

"Why?"

"She's been telling me for quite a while now that I should let you know how I feel. I didn't think you'd be interested in me at all, so I never did," Gil sighed. "How much time I wasted."

Warrick caressed Gil's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Nah, things happen the way they do for a reason and in the time they need to. What matters is that we're together now."  
*****

 

It was almost midnight by the time they arrived back at Warrik's place; it had taken them longer to finish dinner than usual. Stopping to touch each other or just to stare at the other had stretched their dinner date out.

Once they were inside the house and Warrick had closed and locked the door, he threw his keys on the table and followed Gil into the living room.

"It's so quiet without Sadie here," Gil said. "Though we're so late, it's probably a good thing you got Grams to keep her over night—" he paused and looked sharply at Warrick. "Did you plan it that way? I mean the last couple times we went out—"

Warrick laughed. "Well, a small part of it was hope, the other part was that I figured cus of where we were going—clubs, movies and stuff, that we'd be late getting home regardless of whether you'd clued in by that point. I just didn't want to disturb Sadie's sleep if I didn't have to."

Gil nodded. "Good story, but I think you just wanted to get me alone," he said.

Warrick waggled his eyebrows. "You're on to me, Gil," he said. He lowered his voice, leaning in to whisper against Gil's ear, "I wanted to get you alone and have my wicked way with you."

Gil shivered at the warm breath and Warrick's words. "Warrick, are you sure? I mean, I'm an old man and—"

"Gil, not to be rude, but shut up, please," Warrick said gently, pressing a finger over Gil's mouth. "If I didn't want you, I wouldn't've spent the last two months courting you. I'm okay with this—are you? I don't want to rush you.

"I am definitely okay with this, Warrick. I've wanted you for so long...."

Warrick slid his hand around so it was cupping the side of Gil's face with his thumb resting against Gil's now parted lips.

Gil's breath hitched at the contact; he kept eye contact with Warrick and flicked his tongue against that thumb, pleased with the shiver that he could see. He slowly sucked the end of Warrick's thumb into his mouth.

"Oh, god, Gil," Warrick whispered. "I want to kiss you."

Gil nodded. "Yes, I'd like that," he said in a low, hoarse voice.


	10. Consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Warrick share some things. Mostly their bodies.

Part 10, Chapter

At the first touch of Warrick's lips to his own, Gil closed his eyes, moaning softly. This was better than anything he imagined. He reached up, running his fingers lightly down the hand pressed against his face, turning it into a caress down Warrick's arm and up to grasp his shoulder.

Warrick slid his hand around to cup the back of Gil's head, fingers threading through the short grey curls. He wrapped his other arm around Gil's waist, pressing their bodies together.

Gil slid his other hand over Warrick's shoulder to grasp the back of his neck. He lost track of everything else after Warrick licked at his lips. Gil opened his mouth, letting Warrick deepen the kiss.

Both men groaned at this first taste of one another. Warrick pushing Gil against the wall and letting his hand trail down Gil's back to cup his ass, fingers sliding slightly between cheeks. 

The kiss felt like it lasted forever yet ended too quickly. Both men were panting and Gil was staring at Warrick with a look of awe. "Oh, please, Warrick. I want you. "

Warrick stared at Gil with an intensity he'd never seen. He smirked. "What do you want from me?"

"Just everything," Gil replied. "I want," he began, swiping a kiss on Warrick's mouth, "to make love with you," he kissed him again. "To fuck you." Another kiss. "To wake up in your arms every morning." Another sweet kiss. "To wake up next to you every day." Another kiss. "To love you."

Warrick leaned his forehead against Gil's, overwhelmed. He could feel Gil's fingers stroking his neck, was hyper aware of the man's body pressed against his own. Aware of how exposed Gil had just made himself. This time Warrick pressed a gentle kiss against Gil's mouth. He looked at Gil. And spoke, his voice hoarse. "Mmm, that's good cus I want those same things from you. Strange about that, huh?"

Gil chuckled. "Mmm, very strange. And I will give you what you want...will you give me what I want?"

"Of course, though maybe not here in the hallway." Warrick kissed Gil, this time hurriedly, with heat. He pulled him away from the wall, and started walking them down the hallway together.

While they kissed, Gil slid his hands between their bodies, managing to undo Warrick's shirt. Gil slid his hands over Warrick's chest up to his shoulders, pushing the shirt part way off.

Warrick groaned at his lover's touch. He let his own hands pull the hem of Gil's shirt up in the back, his hands caressing the skin of Gil's back. His touch had Gil making the sexiest noises in the back of his throat and Warrick wanted to make him do it again and louder.

Somehow, they made it to the bedroom door without tripping over themselves or anything else. Warrick paused inside the door, stepping back from Gil long enough to lift the other man's shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the floor.

Gil finished pushing Warrick's shirt down his arms, letting the shirt drift to the floor. He stared at Warrick in awe, resting his hands on Warrick's shoulders for a moment; he slid them down slowly over Warrick's chest, amazed that he was getting to touch the other man like this.

His fingers moved lower, rubbing and gently pinching Warrick's nipples. Warrick gasped and bit his lip, head lolling back as his eyes closed. He brought his hands up, grasping Gil's arms—not to guide or stop him, simply to have that connection.

Gil watched Warrick and slid his hands over washboard abs. At the same time, he leant forward, kissing one of Warrick's nipples, sucking on it, flicking it with his tongue,, grazing it with his teeth.

"Oh, god, what you do to me Gil," Warrick groaned, hand coming up to cup the back of Gil's head.

"What, this?" Gil asked, smirking with an eyebrow raised, while he cupped his hand over Warrick's hard cock, caressing him through his pants.

Warrick's hips thrust forward. "Fuck yes, that'd be a big part of it, oh, fuck, Gil."

"A very big part, from the feel of it," Gil said and he sucked on Warrick's other nipple, turning whatever answer the other man had into a long, low moan.

Gil managed to get Warrick's pants unbuttoned and unzipped while he continued lavishing attention on his nipples. He pushed the clothing down, hands slipping around to caress Warrick's naked ass.

Warrick moaned and urged Gil to move so he could kiss him again. They kissed as Gil urged Warrick toward the bed, short, sharp kisses interspersed with longer, wet, tongue filled ones.

The backs of his knees hit the bed and Warrick sat down, reached out and grabbed Gil's hands, pulling him so he was standing between Warrick's legs. He caught Gil staring at him. "Like what you see?"

Gil grinned. "Definitely. You are very sexy, Mr. Brown."

"So are you. At least what I've seen of you," Warrick said with a smile. "Now I want to see more."

Gil smiled back. "I'm sure that can be arranged," he said, reaching down to undo his pants. He pushed pants and boxers down, letting them pool at his feet before stepping out of them. Warrick's gaze was burning him like fire and relished the warmth of it; it had been a while since anyone had looked at him like that.

Warrick let his gaze travel very slowly up and down Gil's body. Gil's body was that of a man in his early 50s—still in good shape but soft, with a bit of belly. His cock, hard and leaking, was a little shorter and thicker than his own. Warrick needed to touch Gil. "C'mere," he murmured, reaching out to grab Gil and pull him closer again.

Gil grabbed Warrick's shoulders to keep from falling over. Warrick pressed kisses across Gil's belly, along with little licks and nips. He kissed down one hip, raised his head to move to the other side, grinning at Gil's moan of disappointment and the little hip thrust he did, trying to get Warrick to focus his attention on Gil's cock.

After another moment or two of teasing, Warrick sucked the head of Gil's cock into his mouth, tongue flicking the slit, tasting the sharpness of the pre-come there. Warrick slid his mouth off, letting his tongue lick a trail down the hard length. He played with Gil's balls, licking and sucking on them until the other man was gasping with pleasure.

He licked his way back to the head of Gil's cock, this time sliding his mouth down as far as he could, hand grasping the base. He worked hand and mouth in rhythm and soon Gil was groaning a litany of mostly nonsense words, his fingers tightening slightly in Warrick's hair.

Warrick glanced up and the sight of Gil, head thrown back, panting for breath and so obviously turned on made his own dick twitch. He sat up, still stroking his hand up and down Gil's cock. "Gil, I want to fuck you," Warrick said, voice hoarse with want and need and desire.

Gil bit his lip, looking down at this lover. "Then what are you waiting for?" he challenged.

Warrick chuckled. He grabbed Gil and pulled him down on the bed, head on the pillows as he sprawled on the mattress next to Warrick.

Warrick moved so he was kneeling between Gil's spread legs, his hand caressing Gil's thighs. "You look so fucking hot, Gil. I want to be inside you. Make you scream my name," he whispered, leaning down to kiss Gil, hard and thoroughly.

Gil moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Warrick's shoulders, pulling his lover on top of him, gasping as their cocks brushed each other.

Warrick broke the kiss and sat back on his knees again, stretching to reach the bedside table. He opened the drawer, grabbing the lube. He flipped open the cap to squeeze some on his fingers. "I want to make this so good for you, Gil."

"You already have, Warrick," Gil replied with a soft smile on his face.

"Then I want to make it even better," he whispered, letting his finger circle Gil's hole. He slid his finger slowly in and out of Gil's ass, adding a second one, stretching him, enjoying the way Gil moaned squirmed underneath him.

"Warrick, please, oh, god, please fuck me," Gil said, wrapping his legs around Warrick's hips, trying to urge him to move.

Warrick squeezed more lube into his hand and he stroked his cock, spreading the lube over it. He pushed inside of his lover, groaning at the feeling of being surrounded by Gil.

Gil reached out, grabbing Warrick's shoulders, breath coming in panting gasps. "Oh, Warrick," he sighed.

Warrick stilled for a moment, his cock fully inside his lover. He started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of Gil, moving faster at the noises Gil was making. Warrick felt he could watch Gil like this forever—he looked so wanton: panting, sweating, cock hard and leaking, his face and chest slightly flushed from arousal.

Warrick reached between them, grasping Gil's cock, stroking it. It didn't take long and Warrick knew he was close, they were both close. Warrick's hand moved faster on Gil's shaft. "That's it, Gil, come for me, come on my cock baby, yeah that's it."

Gil's body tensed and arched as he came, shouting his lover's name and spilling over Warrick's hand and his own belly.

Warrick's own orgasm hit him as he pushed his cock into Gil's body and he groaned as his cock pulsed inside Gil. He collapsed half on top of Gil, moaning as his softening cock slid out of Gil's body.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Warrick rolled onto his back, pulling Gil with him. Gil reached over to he night stand and grabbed some tissues, making quick work of the mess they'd made.  
Done, he curled up next to Warrick, head on his shoulder, arm around Warrick's waist. Warrick hummed contentedly and was almost asleep. Gil closed his eyes, the deep, even breathing of his lover lulling him to sleep.

****

The next morning, Gil woke before Warrick. He turned on his side so he could watch his lover sleep. After a few minutes, he climbed out of bed. He grabbed a robe to wear before going out and starting to make breakfast.

The smell of coffee and bacon lured Warrick out to the kitchen a few minutes later. "Mmm, you didn't have to make breakfast, you know."

Gil smiled and nodded. "I know, but I wanted to."

Warrick stepped up behind Gil, wrapping his arms around Gil's shoulders. "Thank you. It smells heavenly."

"Lucky for you, it's just about ready. Want to set the table?"

"Sure thing."

They sat down at the table and men focused on eating their meals. The silence between them was still comfortable. It almost always had been in the past and Gil was glad that hadn't changed.

Once they finished eating, Gil reached over and took Warrick's hand in his own. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise we were dating."

Warrick smiled. "I'm not. I enjoyed 'courting' you. I liked sharing those things with you."

"Well, now that I know, perhaps I can court you," Gil replied, smiling. "I feel like I have the stupidest smile on my face, but I can't help it. I love you, Warrick, so much."

"I love you, too, Gil. And for the record, I like that smile. I hope to see it a lot."

"I think you will," Gil said. He looked at his watch. "We'd best get going if we want to get to your Grams to pick Sadie up by 10."

 

Later that day

Gil knocked on the door to Lady Heather's private apartment. He wasn't sure how to tell her about Warrick. He knew she'd probably gloat, at least a little, about having been right about how Warrick felt about Gil.

Lady Heather opened the door, smiling broadly when she saw Gil. "Come in, Gil," she said, leading him into her sitting room. "I took the liberty of making us some tea. Do you want some?"

"Yes, please," Gil said, sitting in his usual chair. "Heather—"

"Congratulations," she said, interrupting.

"On...what?"

She tilted her head and looked at him. "On you and Warrick, of course."

He frowned. "How did you know, did he call you?"

"No. I can see it in your face, the way you move. You're very happy, Gil, something I've never really seen before. It suits you," Lady Heather said.

"I really hope I don't look like some love sick idiot."

Lady Heather handed Gil his tea before cupping his face in her hand for a moment. "No, you seem a bit lighter, your coworkers might notice that, but they'll have no idea of the reason why. Unless you tell them, which you'll have to do eventually, of course."

Gil rolled his eyes. "Not really looking forward to that."

"I don't imagine you are." She sipped her tea. "So, it turns out I was right, doesn't it?"

"I'm surprised it took you this long to bring it up," Gil chuckled. "Yes, Lady Heather, you were right once again."

"I won't gloat over it too much," she smiled. "Besides, the most important thing is that you're happy. And it makes me happy to see you so in love. It suits you."

"Thank you," Gil said.

After a moment, Lady Heather spoke again. "So, how is that girl of yours, little Miss Sadie?"

****  
Gil arrived home and it was very quiet. Almost too quiet; walking into the living room, he discovered why. Warrick was sitting on the sofa, head tilted back, and was sound asleep with an equally sleeping Sadie asleep on his chest, cradled in the crook of his arm.

He watched them for a few moments—and felt his heart contract with the love he felt for both Warrick and Sadie. He'd never felt love before like he had with Warrick—and while it wasn't perfect, it was strong and always there. As for Sadie, she might not be his biological child but he loved her as much as if she were his own. Gil knew he was a very lucky man.

Moving so as not to wake them, Gil managed to sit on Warrick's other side without waking up the baby; he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you're home," Warrick said, voice still thick with sleep. He smiled at Gil with so much love, it took Gil's breath away. He slid his arm around Gil, pulling his lover closer to him.

Gil returned that smile and snuggled in closer to Warrick. "Yeah, I am now." And he laid his head on Warrick's shoulder, content.


End file.
